Naughty Desire
by ScarlettBomb
Summary: No Carl at home, Let's see what Emma could do with the help of one Will Shuester


It's a cold cold day in the winter . Around January, Glee club has been celebrating Christmas and all those things in Shuester's house and I Emma Pillsbury wasn't invited. WHY!. I mean does he was that angry about me and Carl? I was so disapointed about our 'relationship' atfer knowing that Will used to make-out with the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and slept with blonde-haired dwarf April. If someone out of the two of us should be more angry...Well, It should be me! Carl isn't at home right now. He and his 'dentist crew' have a congress somewhere in Chicago.

Saturday morning, 9 o'clock. I need to change myself a bit so yesterday, I bought 1 bottle of hair color. Yes, Emma Pillsbury is going to change her hair to red...Okay, I didn't got all of the power to change to something more radical, but I mean for me is a huge color is just going to be more darker ,and maybe to have a better opinion, I'm gonna visit Will right after I done my new head. But, first I should get out of my bed.

For me ,slept with no one in the house is very weird, I mean I was kinda habit to sleep with Carl. In my purple coton pyjama with nursing bottles, I feel so good in this pyjama, even if I'm 29 years old, I always found something so 'baby' in those hot shop like La Senza, Victoria Secret and La vie en rose. Carl and I didn't have sex ,It seems that even if we married I'm still uncomfortable with him. I should face it ! Will and I is so much better that me and Carl.

I had breakfast and next step my hair color. Take the bottle out of the box and just whip the color back and forth on my dirty-red hair. It's Perfect 10 so it wouldn't take me so long and the color is 'dark mahogany tree'.

As it Perfect 10 , it only took me for about 1 hour so that I can place it right and I have to say it looked pretty good but you can't very see a massive change but I know that Will would probably notice that. I placed my hair in the Julia Roberts's way in her late 1995 and comb my hair to ,to looked more smooth and silky.

It's around 12:00, and I was pretty confident and I wanted to see Will. I couldn't hide my feelings in my heart and to be honest I wasn't happy at all with Carl, he is so agressive and totally not for me! I bet that if we don't have sex when he's gonna game from Chicago well, he would leave me. And, when I'm with Will , the way that he gives me a hugs, the way that he eat his cookies every day at school, when he just sometimes talk to me about his problems and the Glee Club and even back at the time when he was with Terri and sometimes talked to me about his relationship ...That was the best moment of my day! I wanted...needed to see him right now!

Do I needed to call him first? Whatever, hope that he would love suprises.

WILL POV

Such a great night. Got to sleep about 10 minutes . My neighboor happens to be a man around his 20 and he bring alot of girls in his place to make sure that no one in the building would have a good-night sleep because of his activities.

The report cards for the kids at school arrived more faster that I thought so I decided to correct all of the copies of my Spanish class that i receved before the break for Christmas. And then a heard knocking from my door...I mean it's been a couple of days that someone actually came to my house so I get up and see who it could be.

And there she was standing in front of me. Her hair falling on her shoulders ,perfeclty smooth and a tiny bit of curl and a little more darker then usual. I can't help it, I love her no matter what, but she's married and I don't wanted to create a fight between me and Carl just like I probably already did with the Rocky Horror.

"Hey" Just one word and I could tell that I loved her no matter what.

"Hey" What should I tell her other. "You change your hair don't you?"

EMMA POV

I'm glad that he notice that ,even though that I was 100% sure that he don't care so much.

"Y-Yeah I did... Do you like that?" I asked ver carefully , I'm kinda scared of his reaction.

"Han-han It's very beautiful. Come on in." He glanced to me while making me a sign to come in his last time that I came in his house well it didn't very change. Still the same beige painting and a few of empty beer bottles on his table.

"What where you doing?" Like I didn't saw the tones of copies on the coffee table and his pencil case full of red and blue pens. And a bottle of beer on the side...as always.

"Correcting" He said while sitting down on the couch and making me a sign to sit next to him.

"Did I interrupt you? If i did it wasn't my intention." I didn't want to sound so sorry because deep in my heart I needed to talk to him . I don't want to hide my feelings any more longer

"No, actually I needed someone to be with me . I'm kinda tired to stay alone in my house." He said to me while taking his arms put it on my shoulders so that I can be more closer to him.

" I want to talk to you, so just listen. I love you Will so much." I could tell his eyes grow bigger bigger by the second that I told those 6 words. "I don't want to hide my feelings for you. I want to be with you for all of my life so badly , I want to kiss you on your pulply,smooth lips. I want to feel your arms around my neck, my waist for all of my life. I don't want to be carl anymore, I don't loved him just the way that I love you. Just, please tell me that you loved me just the way that I am." I could feel my tears coming into my eyes , I don't want to cry in front of him.

"I do... I freaking do . I love you just the way no... Bigger that you loved me." He kissed my hands before find my red lips. I couldn't believe it. I think that I needed Will so badly that I needed another side of him.

"Let's do it Will" I was 100% sure that I'm ready now for him.

"Emma...Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into the...sex." God! Yes I was sure.

"Hmm-Hmm"

" Okay so , let's take this in my bedroom." He lifted me and walked us in his light green room. Slowly he put myself on the bed ,with his lips still attached to mine. His tongue was playing with mine suddendly played and sucking on my hands on my ribs and slowly let his hands falling on my hips. While mines where around his neck and played with his perfect curls.

His lips where falling on my neck and starting to suck on my collarbone. I never thought that it would feel so great. I didn't wanted to sound sensible , so I just held my breathe so he wouldn't think that I'm sensible to such a banal touch. To be more comfortable I put my legs around his waist and then I started to feel his obvious arrousal on my belly and I never thought of the effect that feel this would be so stimulant.

I close my eyes, so that I can enjoy all of his little kisses that were on my shoulders and on the beggining of my breasts.

"Oh Will" And damn it feel good! I could feel his hands on my ribs , my naked ribs. I feeled one hand on my back trying to detached my bright red lace bra. Once it was off my body, he pulled my shirt above my head and I was totally expose in front of one hell of a beautiful man.

"Emma...You're perfect" He was nuzzling on stomac with while closing his eyes. So I did the same. Enjoying the feeling of having his mouth kissing my breast.

"Oh god yes." I moan obviously but not so much loud. His tongue was attacking my right nipple. "Oh Will! Oh!" My hand were rubbing his perfect,smooth curls while he was doing miracles on my nipple with his mouth. His mouth were now blowing some air on my erect nipple, so they can be more hard. I let my hands on his naked skin to feel his abs and they were so hard.I put his off and then he crushes his body into mine to feel my hard nipples on his hot chest.

"Oh Em!" It was so hot. My hands were trying to get off of his pants and just to gets him more hard,I was rubbing his crotch. I heard a few moans escaped from his mouth and I could tell that he was loving what I was doing. His hands were trying to unbutonned my pants and we were left with only our underwear. I was wet . I could feel his hand on the more intimate part of my body , it was so stimulated to me.

"Emma..You're so wet...And so fucking hot" That's it's! I was a real tap after that .

"Will...More! Oh" Now that my panties were off the way, his mouth were kissing my inner tighs and getting closer to my crotch. I feeled his fingers playing with my clit.

"Oh! God! Yes Will !" I basically scream in this part. He slipped 1 finger inside me and I feeled such a big amount of pleasure running in my body. I moan and then Will starting to breath in ear and I could hear something that looked like that.

"Say my name" He told me while slipping his finger in-and-out of my wet intimate part.

"Will I love you" I answer him while moaning and breathe in a such erratic way.

"Do you want me inside you Emma?" He asks like he didn't know the answer.

"No I don't " He sighs while pulling his finger out of me, he looked so disapointed by my reaction. And then I took hold him agaisnt me and breathe just he was doing before and said.

"I want you to fuck me" I told him ,looking directly in his hazel eyes. I took his boxers off.I feeled his hot dick inside me but not completly inside just the tip. "More Will" I told. He started to do some in and out.

"Oh Will ...Yes Oh!" His mouth were on my nipples trying to make me have more pleasure. We moans together and I catch his rythm of thrust with my hips. It was very weird, because some poeples said that they feel pain during that but I feeled only pleasure.

"Emma -Em you are so wet ...Oh god!" I knew he was close but I wanted to try something so not me. I get his penis out of me.

"Emma ...What the hell are you doing? Did I do something wrong?" He looked so sad but however I needed him in another part of me. I get on top of him and kissing his chest. "Emma ...God fuck!" He was groaning and moaning and I loved that. I took his shaft in my hand and put my lips on his ears.

" I don't have a gag reflex" I knew that, that was gonna make him so hard and I could heard a moan from his mouth just by saying that. I make my way down and took his shaft in my mouth. Emma Pillsbury is about to get nasty and naughty. I started to lick the tip and sucking all of his member while he was attacking my hair, gripping at my hair. When he's spilled his liquid into my mouth I didn't very know what to do so I just licked all of it.

I get back on him and kissing him with passion just before fall asleep on him with the most enormous smile ever.


End file.
